


Dangerous Game

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Therapist after therapist has tried to crack and break Ramsay Bolton. And they've all failed. But then they send in the beautiful Margaery Tyrell to give it a try.





	Dangerous Game

“What should I do with you, Ramsay Bolton?” Margaery stared at the file in front of her and her eyes wandered over the almost endless list of crimes he had committed. “Science states that the only solution is to keep you locked up for the rest of your life, away from society and safely behind bars.” She looked up at him and smiled a beautiful smile. “I would love to go against that advice, but I can’t put any poor boys and girls in danger because I believe that even the worst monsters have a weak spot somewhere.”

Ramsay grinned. He had his arms crossed in front of him and leaned back in his chair. “I hate to disappoint, but I am afraid that my mind is incapable of being weak.” He rolled his eyes. “Antisocial personality disorder is quite a nice term to describe my mind. I personally wouldn’t call it a disorder. How many world leaders wouldn’t give everything they own to not be held back by emotions and public opinions?”

“There is literally no one you ever cared about?” Margaery took a deep breath. 

The human mind was as fascinating as it was complicated. The more psychologists attempted to talk to Ramsay to find a way to crack him, the more he learned how to manipulate the next doctor who tried. It was a beautiful dilemma, where every form of help was helping him for the worst. And it was even more beautiful to see all those doctors drown and stumble, one after the other, while he only grew stronger and stronger and wiser and wiser.

He shrugged. “I never met my mother. I can’t say for certain I don’t care about her, but from experience I would say that chances are slim.” He cocked his head. “I killed my father in cold blood when he tried to ruin my life.”

“You mean, when he called the police to tell them that you had castrated a poor boy who had accidentally stumbled into your life.”

“Accidentally?” Ramsay raised his eyebrows. “He was nothing but an overconfident fool who wanted to have a closer look at the monster Ramsay Bolton. I simply delivered.”

Margaery let out a deep breath. “Are you now implying that he actually had it coming?” Even though he saw the shiver rolling down her spine, he also heard the curiosity in her question. 

He nodded. “It's hard to imagine it, isn’t it?” He met her glance and leaned a little closer towards her. “That my brain is so twisted that I think that Reek really deserved what happened to him.” He knew that outside guards were watching, ready to interfere whenever he would do anything to endanger their poor brilliant psychologist.

“Actually, it’s not.” She surprised him with that answer and for a moment Ramsay hesitated. “I’m quite certain that many more people than we know are hiding their true instincts simply because of the consequences.” She lifted her chin a little and Ramsay had to admit that she might have caught his interest. “The sole reason for them not to treat people as they truly see fit, is the promise that they will end up like you. Locked up, stripped of their freedom and with unsatisfied needs.”

“I can assure them that my position has just gotten a whole lot more interesting.” He let his eyes wander over the therapist opposing him. 

She was pretty. She had a beautiful slim figure with fierce breasts. Unlike most of her colleagues she dared to show off her cleavage and wore her hair down. And unlike all the other conversationalist who had tried to keep him company she didn’t seem to be afraid of him, even though she knew very well what he was capable of. She had read the list, after all.

“If all those guards wouldn’t have been watching, we could have made this meeting even more interesting.” He leaned forward again and he was already looking forward to seeing her heated cheeks.

But her cheeks didn’t change color. She didn’t even blink or flinch. She simply curled her lips up into a smile and leaned towards him so her nose brushed his. “Are you now implying that I can’t have fun because others are watching me?” 

He waited for her to pull back and take her distance, like every other woman had done so far. He waited for her to realise that she was playing a dangerous game she would eventually lose. He waited for her to call the guards to rescue her from him.

But she didn’t. Instead she leaned in even further until her lips touched his. Firmly. Almost passionately. Teasingly. 

It was a pity that there was a table between them that held him back. “I can’t believe my own eyes.” Ramsay was the first to pull back. “Are you now risking your job for a worthless psychopath who can’t be saved?” He walked around the table and pressed the palms of his hands to her cheeks to kiss her again. He kept her head in place, but she didn’t even attempt to fight him off.

Instead she opened her mouth and almost forced him to do the same. 

His hands slid around her neck and he pressed her body as tightly to his as possible. 

She had been right about one thing when she had listed all the reasons for people to fight their natural instincts. 

He had all those longings, cravings and needs and no one to satisfy them. 

But then she let her hands wander down his back and slid them into his jeans and boxershort. “We will see whether or not this will cost me my job. They might want to use me to study and analyse you.”

“And yet, they will never know for certain who is using and manipulating who.” Ramsay kissed her jaw and then he bit in her earlobe until he tasted the iron of her blood.

And yet she still didn’t scream, she still didn’t falter, she still didn’t flinch or crack. “Isn't it an exciting game to play?” She buried her nails in the soft flesh of his behind.

“It certainly will be.”


End file.
